Espelhos
by Livia M
Summary: N/A: Uma história sobre um pequeno pedaço do futuro de Robert e Kristen. Não os possuo e muito menos posso prever futuro, mas na minha mente as coisas funcionam do meu jeito.


**Espelhos**

**

* * *

**

Kristen estava pálida e debruçada no sanitário. O banheiro a sua volta parecia girar e escurecer de forma repentina diante de seus olhos. Ela mal tinha consciência de Robert, em pé, atrás dela e segurando seus cabelos para que não caíssem em seu rosto. Algumas mechas castanhas estavam grudadas em sua testa molhada de suor frio. Suas mãos tremiam e ela não sabia o que mais colocaria para fora. Talvez o estômago, pensou. Kris sentia que ainda vomitaria mais alguma vez antes da lua tomar o lugar do sol.

– Kris – a voz de Rob soou longe, abafada e preocupada. Ela odiava deixá-lo preocupado.

Ele foi interrompido quando ela debruçou-se e vomitou violentamente. Robert passou uma mão no próprio rosto suado e esperou que ela parasse de vomitar. Sentia-se impotente diante dela. Não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar que os sogros chegassem para ajudá-lo. Odiava pensar na possibilidade de Kristen, sua pequena e frágil mulher, estar doente.

Kristen levantou o rosto para Rob, tinha cabelo grudado em sua bochecha e os lábios manchados com um pouco do próprio sangue. Os olhos... Foram eles que mais preocuparam a Robert. Eram de um verde opaco, intenso, mas sem o brilho costumeiro que sua esposa costumava carregar nos olhos. Ele queria poder devolver o brilho a aquelas esmeraldas que Kristen carregava no rosto, queria abraçar sua mulher e embalá-la como um bebê em seus braços. Nada o impediu de fazê-lo.

* * *

Jules Stewart encontrou a filha deitada e sem forças em cima da cama. Seu coração de mãe disse para que ela não se preocupasse, mas ainda sim, ver sua menina – Kristen nunca deixaria de ser sua menina, mesmo com 30 anos – quase desfalecida em cima de uma cama fez seu coração apertar-se contra seu peito.

Ela viu como Robert velava o corpo da esposa – quase que em adoração – e mesmo que o momento fosse inapropriado ela sorriu da cena. Dez anos não haviam sido capazes de mudar o amor que Rob sentia pela mulher deitada na sua frente. Jules podia ler o amor estampado nos olhos dele cada vez que o genro olhava para sua filha. Aquilo aplacava seu coração de mãe. Sua filha estaria sempre em terreno seguro ao lado de Robert.

– Jules! Não sei o que houve, estávamos indo almoçar e ela se sentiu mal, correu para o banheiro e vomitou todo o café. – Ele passou a mão no rosto e se levantou da cadeira, começando a andar em círculos.

Robert falou rápido, enrolando em algumas palavras a deixando o sotaque britânico ainda mais forte. Jules sorriu.

– Querido, acalme-se. – Ela deu uma tapinha sob a mão dele, que sorriu nervosamente. Jules sentou-se na borda da cama e pousou a mão na perna da filha. – Está melhor, querida?

Kristen esboçou um pequeno sorriso para a mãe e olhou para encontrar-se com o olhar apreensivo do marido. Ela sorriu para ele.

– Rob, eu queria conversar com minha mãe. A sós. – Ele olhou para a sogra e depois para a esposa. Jules assentiu e Rob voltou a mirar a mulher:

– Qualquer coisa eu estou na sala – ele beijou a testa de Kristen e deixou o quarto.

Kristen esperou até que não ouvisse mais nenhum passo e então mirou a mãe com seriedade.

– Eu sei que o eu tenho, mãe. – Jules arqueou uma sobrancelha e esperou que a filha continuasse – Eu... Nós fizemos sexo no mês que me esqueci de tomar o anticoncepcional.

– Robert sabe disso, Kristen?

– Não. Não pude contar a ele. Acho que... – Kristen arrumou uma mecha do cabelo que caía no olho enquanto pensava no que dizer pra a mãe: – Eu me esqueci de tomar o remédio de propósito. Robert... Ele estava falando de ter crianças correndo pelo jardim.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto pálido de Kristen. Ela também sonhara com aquilo. Crianças loirinhas de olhos azuis. Ou verdes.

– Eu não falei nada para ele apenas para não criar ilusões. No entanto... Eu _sinto _que estou grávida.

– Kristen, você _quer_ estar grávida ou fez isso apenas para agradar a ele? Um filho não é uma boneca que quando você enjoar pode deixar no canto do quarto.

Kristen fechou os olhos e ponderou. A verdade era que toda a desculpa de ter esquecido o seu anticoncepcional não tinha Robert apenas como motivo. Sim, ela queria estar grávida.

– Não. Eu fiz por mim. Quero ter um filho. Estou cheia de algum sentimento que não reconheço, como no dia que entrei na igreja e era como se finalmente tivesse encontrado o meu lugar na Terra. Eu o amo, mãe. E eu quero um filho. Com ele.

Os olhos de Kristen estavam ensopados pelas lágrimas que apareceram subitamente. Jules conseguia ver o coração da filha refletido ali, nas pequenas esmeraldas que a mesma carregava no rosto de porcelana. Ela sorriu e pegou o rosto da filha entre as mãos, beijando a bochecha rosada da sua criança de 30 anos. Sua criança que estava para ter uma própria criança. Jules gargalhou com o pensamento e Kristen arqueou a sobrancelha.

– O que foi Jules?

– Pensei o quão engraçado é a situação. Você vai ter uma filha. Eu vou ser avó... Preciso de algum tempo para me acostumar com tudo isso meu anjo.

– E imagine a mim então, quanto tempo será necessário para que me acostume que há uma vida crescendo dentro do meu corpo? Estou com medo e ansiosa, mas estou feliz. Quero que Robert fique feliz também. E sei que ele também vai ter medo.

– Ele com certeza irá ter medo Stew. Se você está se sentindo assim, ele também vai. Nunca vi duas pessoas refletirem tanto a si mesmos. Você sente o que ele sente e vice versa. Você se move, ele se move. São espelhos, duas almas gêmeas que se encontram. Eu fico feliz por isso.

Jules puxou a filha para um abraço apertado. Elas ficaram naquele momento mãe e filha por alguns minutos, até que Kristen soltou um murmúrio:

– Obrigada mãe. Eu te amo.

– Também te amo querida.

Antes de sair do quarto Jules voltou-se para Kristen, que estava sentada na cama sorrindo para o vento.

– Ah, eu conto ao PapaStew? Talvez ele tenha um ataque cardíaco ao saber que a bebê dele faz sexo.

Kristen gargalhou e assentiu:

– E que comece o tratamento de choque no Sr. Stewart! – ela continuou gargalhando mesmo quando a mãe saiu do quarto.

Robert entrou no quarto e encontrou Kristen na frente do grande espelho de parede. Ela estava usando apenas um robe vermelho e longo que descia pelas suas pernas até encontrar-se com o chão. Ele suspirou de alegria por ver a esposa melhor. Ele seguiu até o lado dela no espelho e a mirou através do mesmo.

– Está melhor?

Uma das mãos dele buscou a mão dela enquanto eles encaravam a imagem que era refletida no espelho. Kristen levantou a mão dele e pousou de leve sob a barriga – ainda reta – dela. Se ela tivesse piscado talvez não conseguisse captar o único segundo que denunciou a dúvida de Robert quanto àquele gesto. No segundo depois ele havia virado pra si mesmo, agarrado os ombros dela com ambas as mãos e olhava no fundo de seus olhos.

– Isso... Kristen. O que isso quer dizer?

Era uma súplica. Não era uma pergunta. Ele queria uma resposta afirmativa. _Sim sim sim_. Robert queria que ela tivesse a resposta que ele tanto queria. Kristen sorriu de lado e afirmou com a cabeça.

– Diga isso em voz alta, Kristen Jaymes Stewart Pattinson. Diga que você está grávida, porque eu quero ouvir sua voz dizendo isso.

– Eu estou grávida, Robert Thomas Pattinson.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e roçou os lábios com os dele. Robert soltou os ombros dela e a trouxe para um beijo só com os lábios, apenas desfrutando o gosto doce e a textura macia dos lábios da mulher.

– Eu te amo Kristen. Te amo e nunca deixarei de amar.

Kristen sorriu e passou os dedos pelos fios do cabelo dele:

– Eu também te amo Robert. Te amo e nunca deixarei de amar. – Então ela lembrou do que sua mãe havia dito. – Hey Rob, nós somos espelhos: sentimos a mesma coisa. Só deixarei de te amar quando você o fizer.

– Não espere por isso tão cedo baby – dizendo isso ele a puxou para um beijo mais ardente, com mãos passeando pelo corpo alheio e línguas dançando dentro da boca um do outro. Terminaram onde sempre terminavam.

_Fim._


End file.
